


Souffrance et plaisir

by Rincevent



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Confusion, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combat pour la vie, combat contre la mort ; confusion des perceptions et mélange des réalités.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souffrance et plaisir

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Souffrance et plaisir
> 
> Disclaimer : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

Saori sentait la panique l'envahir. De tous les défis qu'elle avait dû relever, de tous les combats à mener, celui-ci était le premier qui la terrorisait réellement. La douleur était fulgurante, mais elle savait ne pouvoir compter sur personne. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une divinité ennemie l'enlevait, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle avait été physiquement blessée. Elle avait senti la lame commencer à pénétrer ses chairs, brutalement interrompue par l'arrivée de Seiya et ses frères qu'elle apercevait par moment alors qu'ils affrontaient un ennemi terrible.

\- Athéna !

Saori tourna la tête et aperçu Marine et Shaina, qui la soulevèrent délicatement pour l'emmener à l'écart. Nouveau pic de douleur. Du sang en abondance, souillant sa robe et ses sous-vêtements, déjà souillés par d'autres fluides. La peur avait sans doute été la plus forte. Comment se prétendre divinité de la sagesse après ça ? Son esprit s'embrumait. Était-ce dû à la lame ? Était-elle empoisonnée ? Une ombre. Marine qui encaisse un coup et Shaina qui la couvre de son corps. Un des lieutenants ennemis qui arrivait. Celui qui était très beau. Il ressemblait un peu à Seiya. Shaina vole dans les airs pendant que le lieutenant tient Marine par le cou. D'autres soldats. Des lames par dizaines.

Un éclair de lumière.

Les deux soldats les plus proches s'arrêtent subitement. Une griffe est planté dans chaque cou. Le poison agit d'autant plus rapidement que le cosmos de celui qui a porté l'attaque s'élève. Il ne semble pas très content. Le lieutenant est distrait. Il ne voit pas venir le coup de Shaina et doit relâcher ses prises. Les autres sont là. Une mêlée. Les os craquent sous la force de l'ours. Les griffes empoisonnées de l'hydre lacèrent à toute vitesse. Le hurlement du loup fend l'air et les corps. Le jeune lion bombarde ses ennemis de coups. Et la licorne rue de toutes ses forces. Un drap... courses à faire... mal à la tête.

\- Athéna ? Athéna ! Répondez-moi !

Ce mal de tête. Que faisait-elle donc ? Elle avait l'impress...

\- Je... je vais entrer !

Saori sursaute. Sensation de déjà-vu. Sa chambre au manoir, il fait sombre... Pourqu... oh par tous les dieux ! Seiya sors de la salle de bain, en tenue d'Adam. Il est gêné. Lame empoisonnée. Quoi ? Il lui demande ce qu'elle est allée faire à Paris. Elle lui dit. Il ouvre de grands yeux écarquillés et prend peur. N'a-t-elle pas déjà vu cette réaction ? Ils sont allongés et il lui caresse le bras. Mais... ils étaient assis il y a moins d'une sec... Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce un rêve ou... Elle sursaute en se rendant compte que Seiya la caresse... plus bas. Chaud aux joues. Aïe. Toujours aussi maladroit. La colère du dragon ? Non. Il lui avait pourtant semblé entendre... La fatigue due au décalage horaire, sans doute. Aïe ! Seiya semble surpris et vexé qu'elle arrête sa main. Une parole lui échappe. Elle a soudainement honte. Pourquoi lui a-t-elle demandé ça ? Il va la prendre pour une... Grand-père qui lui fait goûter du citron. Elle avait trois ou quatre ans, non ? Pourquoi pense-t-elle à ç... Grand-père n'est plus là ? Sensation inconnue. Mais... Seiya est en train de... Saori se cache le visage de honte avec son oreiller. C'est... si agréable.

\- Meurs !

Le sang de Seiya lui coule sur le visage. On lui a déchiré ses vêtements. Elle ne comprend rien et a mal. Que se passe-t-il ? Elle doit faire un cauchemar. Le décalage horaire. Elle rouvre les yeux et se retrouve avec Seiya. Elle a posé sa main sur sa tête et... guide ses baisers. Elle lui redemande quelque chose d'osé. Papa avait raison, en en parlant ça se passe un peu... plus... mmmm... Douleur atroce. Elle crie. Marine lui tient la main, Shaina lui parle. Que dit-elle ? Où est Seiya ? Plein de sang. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rêve ? Elle devrait plutôt essayer de dorm... Un sursaut. Un corps étranger. La lame ! Quelle lame ? Oh... non Seiya est train de... oh... elle n'a pas mal. C'est la première fois qu'elle n'a pas mal quand il... oh... elle n'est pas tendue par l'appréhension, c'est si nouveau... oh... oh... ils bougent en rythme... c'est tellement... oh... On lui donne quelque chose à mordre. Est-ce dans son rêve ? Pas envie de ce rêve. Seiya est là et... oh... Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Sa tête lui tourne... oh... elle ne sait plus si elle est en train d'aimer Seiya ou si elle est entourée de chevaliers blessés.

Douleur abominable qui lui ravage le ventre. Foutu cauchemar ! Ichi est à côté d'elle. Ichi ? Non, pas lui, elle veut continuer avec Seiya. Ichi lui plante ses griffes dans le cou. Quoi ? Il est fou ? Les rideaux de la chambre bougent avec le vent. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi bien. Oh par tous les cieux, c'est tellement... divin. Elle ne veut plus qu'on la sépare de Seiya et se cramponne à lui de toutes ses forces. Des mouvements se produisent... en elle. Son esprit... le cosmos d'Ichi... les griffes... de l'antidote ? Non, laissez-là tranquille !

\- Seiya !

Ikki le porte jusqu'à elle. Elle a terriblement mal. Il est blessé. Non il est en train de l'aimer. Saori ne sait plus quelle réalité est la bonne. L'une lui apporte de la souffrance, l'autre lui donne de plus en plus de plaisir. Son esprit s'éclaircit un peu. Il n'y a pas de rêve, non ? Le corps de Seiya... ses muscles... sa respiration... elle ne l'imagine pourtant pas ! Oh. C'est un souvenir. Elle sent qu'il s'estompe. Un souvenir si agréable. Il lui permet de supporter la douleur et... ah... Seiya...

\- Seiya !  
\- Saori !

Dans les deux visions il est à ses côtés. Seiya... Les voix recommencent à lui parvenir. La douleur et le plaisir sont désormais indissociables. Elle se crispe... Seiya lui tient la main quelle que soit la réalité... à défaut... de septième... sens elle parvient au... septième... ciel. Un cri. Est-ce le sien ? Lumière. Éblouie. L'univers entier fait la toupie. Elle se sent mal et bien à la fois. Obscurité. Une pensée. Pas la sienne. Papa ? Elle a l'impression que le roi de l'Olympe est de nouveau à ses côtés. Il la renvoie dans son corps. Retour à la réalité. Par terre. Très mal à la tête. Des chevaliers tout autour. Des cris. Papa qui la regarde de derrière une colonne. Quoi ? Elle tente de se redresser. On l'en empêche. Elle préférerait retourner dans la chambre, le sol est si dur. Où est-elle ? Elle reprend conscience. Ichi est évanoui.

\- Que s'est-il... que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Saori ! J'ai cru que tu allais mourir !  
\- Je... non. Je ne sais plus. C'est le temple de...  
\- Nous l'avons vaincu lui et ses troupes. J'ai cru qu'il vous avait tués !  
\- Nous ? Ichi est blessé ?  
\- Nous le sommes tous mais...  
\- Qui crie ?

Marine se penche. Un poids sur la poitrine. Sa cape tachée de sang.

\- Oh.

Des larmes. Beaucoup de larmes. Du bonheur. De l'anxiété en réalisant ce qui s'est produit et ce qui a failli se produire. Elle pose la main sur son enfant et le regarde tant bien que mal, les yeux embués.

\- Mon bébé.  
\- C'est un garçon, ô Athéna.  
\- Mon fils. Notre fils. Seiya !

Seiya se penche et embrasse le nouveau né.

\- Rentrons, Seiya !  
\- Oui, Saori.

Pendant que les chevaliers encore valides portent Saori et le petit prince avec prudence, son esprit finit de reprendre toute sa clarté. On avait voulu la plonger dans un sommeil aussi délicieux que mortel. Et pas seulement elle, mais aussi la vie qu'elle portait. Elle ne sentira en sécurité qu'une fois au Sanct... Papa ? Était-il vraiment là ? Non. Ce devait être un rêve. Il lui avait presque fait ses adieux, à Paris. Oui, ça devait être une simple hallucination. Elle regarde le nourrisson gluant. C'est répugnant. C'est adorable. C'est le sien. Elle a raté en partie son propre accouchement, quel dom... Est-ce qu'elle a vraiment eu un orgas... ? Saori rougit. Elle si prude a un peu honte. Elle demandera au médecin si c'est possible. Sans doute pas. Même si c'était agréable. Il faudrait trouver une autre histoire à raconter à son fils quand il serait plus grand.


End file.
